soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Magnus
"I can't lose to you b*******! Not here, not now! Gold Magnus made a promise that he would super finish his journey and prove that he's ready to become an Overlord! And there's no way in hell I'm giving up to you jabronies!" ―Gold Magnus Gold Magnus (ゴールドマグナス Gōrudomagunasu) is one of the main protagonists in ''Disgaea 6: Lament of Truth''. He's the next-in-line heir to becoming the Overlord of his Netherworld, Scorching Flame, who was sent on a journey by his grandfather, Red Magnus, one of the main protagonists from Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, to prove that he was ready to take on the responsibilities of being an Overlord. Gold Magnus is a playable character in ''Disgaea S: Devil's Era''. Appearance Gold Magnus is an ogre Demon that resembles his grandfather, Red Magnus. He has a somewhat athletic physique and he has a striking blue eye color. He has a more golden color to his skin with a horn on his forehead that's slightly shorter than his grandfather's and the pointed ears of an ogre Demon. He has a bit of yellow facial hair on his chin and his yellow eyebrows resemble lightning bolts. His yellow hair is tied up by a hair tie made of spherical beads with a yellowish tint to them into a lighting bolt-shaped ponytail that goes down to his lower back. Around his neck is a necklace made of large spherical beads with a yellowish tint. He has a somewhat more modernized feel to clothes, wearing a black sleeveless, low-cut hoodie that completely exposes his shoulders and sides as he lacks an undershirt underneath his hoodie. The hood of his hoodie has two red demon horns either side, sky blue buttons on the front and yellow triangles sewn on the hood's hem, making them resemble teeth. He has black fur wrapped around his left forearm by white bandages and he has a black bracelet with three rows of metallic spikes on his right wrist. He wears a pair of very baggy dark purple pants with a yellow flame pattern that reaches to around the knee-area and is held up by a yellow woven belt with a single black horizontal line going around the belt and a metallic buckle. His pants are tucked into a pair of gold metallic boots with one-inch heels. Personality Just like his father and grandfather, Gold Magnus is an extremely boisterous and loud Demon who has a dream of one day becoming the strongest Overlord in all of the Netherworlds. He's shown to have extremely high confidence in himself, though there are times where it does make look rather cocky, and he likes to refer to himself in third person. Just like the other members of his family, he likes to add the word "super" to his sentences whenever he speaks. Despite his over-confident attitude, he's shown to be highly superstitious and gets really anxious whenever he enters a Netherworld that's supposedly haunted, such as Fantastic Fright and Maniac's Clinic. Story Gold Magnus was born on his home Netherworld of Scorching Flame and was raised to become the future Overlord of the Netherworld by his grandfather and former Overlord, Red Magnus, and his father and current Overlord, Azure Magnus. At a young age, Gold Magnus was always enlightened by the stories of his grandfather about his involvement in the rebellion against the Demon Emperor, Void Dark, and soon began to idolize him as a hero. Before the Arachne invasion, Gold Magnus was sent on a journey by Red Magnus to prove that he's ready to hold the responsibilities of an Overlord. Throughout his journey, Gold Magnus had proceeded to visit a good number of Netherworlds, such as Poisondise, Icic-Hell and even Cryo Blood, home of the infamous former Tyrant Overlord, Killidia. Spinoff In Battle Relationships Red Magnus It's shown that Gold Magnus absolutely admires his grandfather to the point of seeing him as a hero. Ever since he was a child, the heir Overlord of Scorching Flame was extremely fond of the former Overlord and loved listening to his stories of when he was in the rebellion against Void Dark. Azure Magnus Kai Undinos Gardenia Avaerick Catherine Just like Avaerick, Gold Magnus shows that he absolutely despises Catherine. He gets annoyed easily with her perfectionist behavior and in retaliation to her calling him an "imperfect barbarian", he insults her by calling her an "old hag". Quotes Gallery Trivia * His name is a combination of the color gold, referencing the golden color he has, and the name Magnus, which means "great" in Latin. Category:Disgaea Category:Disagaea 6: LoT Category:Protagonists Category:Demon Category:Overlord Category:Disgaea S: Devil's Era